The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Aster tataricus L. f., which was developed in a controlled breeding program in Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi, Japan by Mr. Shoji Hatano. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Blue Lake’.
The genus Aster is included in the family Compositae which comprises about 1,300 genera and 21,000 species of herbs, sometimes shrubs, or occasionally trees in tropics, mostly temperate in origin. Aster comprises approximately 250 species of mainly herbaceous perennials, though some annuals and biennials, originating in South America, Eurasia, Africa and Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Aster tataricus is is a rhizomatus perennial native to Japan, Korea, Manchuria, northern China, Mongolia and Siberia.